User talk:Captain Bulldozer
furst>:D*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! :Make a sig with a bulldozer plzzz-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 19:42, 12 January 2009 (EST) :: Done and done. -- Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 20:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) please use tags instead of blanking pages. thanks -- 18:31, 26 January 2009 Build:Team 600 - Mesmer/Smite Ooze Runner Has been moved to Build:Team - 600 Mesmer/Smite Ooze Runner as per PvX:NAME. Build:Me/N_Crying_Hexer Have to agree with your comments regarding echo chains, this is a well thought out build, have tried it with Discordway and works great, does not need to be another echo cry build, works fine as is The Brand 21:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Build:Me/N Vision of Pain If you get a chance let me know what you think of it, cheers The Brand 01:50, 13 March 2009 (UTC) spammin a gazillion talk pages 'cos of votes is retarded. --'-Chaos-' 13:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : Its not spamming when a user requests a review of a rating. That's the standard procedure in fact, rather than going and wasting admins' time. Asking you to reconsider 2 poor and idiotic ratings also does not constitute a gazillion talk pages... if you can't count let me do it for you. I'm a mathematician after all. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 14:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't even bother taking a look. Since so many persons voted low I expected you to go to each page. --'-Chaos-' 17:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Questions to try and answer later # Why are you trying to be part of a community based site, when that community largely consists of elitist assholes with no fucking sense? # Can you really blame the people here for having little to no fucking sense? After all this is a site for a video game, and any asshole can come and post the inept, thought starved opinions here with no accountability or reason. # Why do PvP players bother to rate and trash PvE builds? # Do PvE only players do the same thing to PvP builds? # How many of these fucking people are above the age of 16? If their brains are not physically finished developing yet, how reliable can their thoughts and opinions really be? # What qualifications should a person have in order for their opinion to be given any weight at all? On PvX the only qualifications are the ability to type (not necessarily correctly), an internet connection and functioning computer hardware (which said users need not be accountable for themselves) and a verified e-mail address (which even my dog can get with a little help). No wonder PvX is so fucked up. # What can a reasonable person do to get through to persons lacking is substantial reasoning power over the internet? More to follow Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 21:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Captain...thanks for effort and you can see my problem that I was in. Now my builds will not be judge properly. Ironic that this PvX is designed for different builds not yet posted but the main argument is this build is already done...by a different profession. I love theorycraft and you can really use it to your advantage when you figure things out. I am a programmer by trade and got hooked on this game as well. This will always be a popularity contest. Funny thing is I figured out that build posted on my page on my own. People were 55ing I was 105ing before factions ever came out. I just wanted to thank you and let you know there are people who don't complain, bitch and like to have a discussion. Problem is when you get gang tackled it is hard to recover and keep your cool. 23:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Your signature Its image must not be taller than 19 pixels as per PvX:SIGN. Please change it accordingly. Thanks in advance, ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : Fixed, though I think 19 px is smaller than really needed. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 18:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, its 19 pixels wide now. To make it 19 pixels tall, use |24px. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:54, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Ahh! Doh! Must have skimmed over the word "taller." Thanks for the heads-up. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 19:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) u sir are fantastic at gaming philosophy ;o--Relyk 07:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) : lol based on what exactly? Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 18:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wild guess; User_talk:Captain_Bulldozer#Questions_to_try_and_answer_later --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) when you got time Can you take a look at my other build that I have on my home page. I am curious what you think of it. Again don't care if you cut it up just want to know what you think. 10:43, 1 April 2009 (UTC) MIA 20:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) You've Been away for a while.-- $ɧor₮ talk 19:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Well done on teh traveller....but you forgot to mention that you pick up some along the way...not that it matters cause you just transfer them on to another char....red rockets rule--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::The quote, "I got no fuckin idea what yer talkin 'bout Andy!" seems appropriate. Except maybe for the Andy part. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 04:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Guide:Nicholas_the_Traveler_Farming you were talking about a 330. I was just saying by the time you collect your bracelets THEN go exchange them at the traveller you end up getting more bracelets along the way. Upon exchange the red rockets you get are very good.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Red Rockets? Huh? And yeah, Nick's location this week was particularly annoying. Luckily there were a few tricks (like necrotic transversal, etc) to get to him more easily. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 17:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::ups Bottle Rockets....but they are red.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Seriously red rock candy is my fav.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Bottle rockets are my least fav thing to get from a gift just about.... I am usually happy to get weapons, minis or eggs though. The various rock candies are nice too, but I'm generally a no consumables type guy. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 00:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::lol LOOKING forward to next week--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC)